World of White
by xANGELKITTYx
Summary: Since the downfall of the Dark Lord, pureblood families have been shunned. Suspicion and darkness shadows their entire person, their profile tainted by evil and hate. Their innocent do not realize, yet they soon will learn of the discrimination of their blood. So, is it not ironic that a pureblood has been destined a hero?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rain Rain Go Away**

Rain. A horrible thing, to say the least. It prevents young children to venture outdoors and play. It makes all young girls and boys quite sullen. Especially if the young girl had limits in mingling with other children in the first place, rain or not.

One of these sulking children lay miserably on her bed, listening to the droplets of water hit her window pane with a soft _pit pat_. If you took a first glance at the girl, you would think no different of her than any other child. With her reddish orange hair, vivid green eyes, and olive skin, she looked as normal as any other girl in Cambridge.

However, Julianna Blakewood was far from normal. Julianna, or Julie, just so happened to be a witch. No, she was not a warty, evil hag with green skin. Julie was a normal human being, except with magic flowing through her veins. She was a daughter in a wizarding family that had existed for centuries. Julie was soon to be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest school of magic in all of the United Kingdom.

Julie sighed. She had really been looking forward to going to the park. Even though the other children were not magical, but in fact regular Muggles, Julie nevertheless still enjoyed playing tag or hanging on the climbing frames with them. Unfortunately, because of her magical status, Julie was rarely allowed to play with Muggles, in case she revealed some of her magical powers.

Both of her parents were high officials in the Ministry of Magic, and imagine all of the chiding the couple would get if the Ministry got into a hassle because Julie jinxed another child (unintentionally, of course) in front of dozens of Muggles.

"It would be such an embarrassment, especially since we are such brilliant parents." Her mother had replied when Julie asked why she had restrictions in playing with other children.

"Besides," Julie's father added, "they're _Muggles_."

Julie didn't find anything wrong with being a Muggle.

Julie scanned her surroundings gloomily, looking for something that might entertain her for at least a little while. Walls of baby blue enclosed a room with furniture and accessories in an assortment of pastel colours. Several photos of Julie and her family, as well as a Holyhead Harpies poster hung on the walls.

Julie's eyes latched onto a pack of Exploding Snap cards. Although she knew this would keep her occupied for only a few minutes, Julie snatched up the deck anyway and walked out of her room.

She found herself in the recreation room, where a house-elf, Walby, was cleaning the table where Julie's last deck of Exploding Snap cards had blown up. Julie, abashed, looked down at her deck of cards.

"Walby," Julie said quietly.

The house elf jumped, as he clearly had assumed that he was alone.

"Mistress Julie!" Walby exclaimed, "Walby was just cleaning up, but Walby will be finished very, very soon!"

"Walby, no need to rush on my account." Julie replied.

Walby sheepishly grinned. "Mistress Julie is most kind, but Walby wish not disturb her card game."

"I mean, Walby," Julie began, stifling a smile, "that I don't want to play Exploding Snap anymore. Perhaps I shall find something else that may amuse me."

"Of course, Mistress Julie." Walby bowed.

Julie set the deck of Exploding Snap cards on a table, and looked around the room. There were several wizards chess and checkers boards, and a set of Gobstones. There also was a doorway to a swimming pool and a sauna. Though the games and activities were fun, Julie disliked the idea of playing them by herself. In the corner of the room was a broom cupboard, but since it was raining Julie could not even fly around on her broomstick.

Julie groaned in boredom.

Blakewood Manor was a massive building, so along with a mammoth recreation room, there was also a very large library. Julie was an intellectual girl, thus she had a strong passion for reading. Quickly she found herself entranced in _Quidditch Through the Ages, _a book Julie found most intriguing.

Just as Julie finished chapter four, she was interrupted by two loud cracking sounds. Immediately Julie placed a bookmark in her book, and rushed to the library entrance. Pressing her ear to the door, Julie strained to hear what was being said beyond the oak barriers.

"Walby, Mixi, Jasper, please take the gifts that are outdoors into the storage room. Genevieve has just wrapped them." A deep voice spoke. "And remember to put the security enchantments on the doors." Julie heard footsteps coming towards the library. "We don't want little spies," the footsteps stopped directly in front of the doors, "knowing what we bought her!" Suddenly, the door flung open, revealing a handsome, tall figure, grinning broadly.

"Gotcha, you little tyke!" The dark haired man lifted Julie up in his arms.

Julie giggled. "Dad! How did you know I was here?"

A beautiful voice with a French accent answered. "We've known you for ten years. The library is like your home." A gorgeous redhead laughed.

"Nearly eleven years, actually. In one day!"Julie's father corrected with a smile.

"Oh, you grow up too fast." Julie grinned at her mother when she spoke.

"Julie, dear, how about we go play that game of Wizard Chess you suggested this morning?" Her father clearly did not want her to glimpse the presents they had bought her. Even though the elves would presumably be Apparating the gifts into the storage closet, he probably still didn't want to take the chance.

Even though Julie easily discerned the actual reason of her father's wanting to play, she nevertheless was eager to spend time doing something entertaining after an excruciatingly dull morning. They headed to the recreation room, where they played a rather competitive game.

"Rook to E5." Julie commanded her white chess piece. "Checkmate,"

Her father laughed as his king grudgingly removed his crown and slid it to the feet of Julie's rook. "You have a talent for this. Very clever of how you can think so far ahead in the game." Julie blushed a light pink at her father's compliment.

"Thank you, Daddy." Julie replied happily.

With a flick of his wand, Julie's father cleaned up the chess board. Julie enviously eyed the wand, wishing she had her own.

Julie's mother joined the father and daughter, and together they played several games of Gobstones. Soon enough, Mixi called the family for dinner. She looked rather startled at the goop on the family's faces.

Julie's mother laughed and vanished the mess from her husband and daughter's face.

"This steak is extraordinarily delicious." Julie's father commented in obvious delight. "Medium rare, just how I like it."

"Yes, the steak is very nice. Cooked for each of our desires." Julie's mother seconded.

"Er, yeah," Julie said awkwardly, "good food."

The house elves beamed.

After wolfing down an exceptionally large slice of apple pie, Julie excused herself from the table where her parents were being served sweet wine.

Julie tiredly lay on her bed. She was always drowsy after dinner, as if the house elves had put a sleeping draught in her food. Suddenly, there was a tapping sound. A large eagle owl was pecking on Julie's window.

"Zeus!" Julie jumped up and hurriedly opened her window, all tiredness gone. The owl flew gratefully into the bedroom and settled himself onto her desk chair. Julie excitedly took the message and package from the owl. Julie grinned when she saw who the sender was.

To Julie Blakewood, From Alex Blakewood.

Alex was Julie's brother. He had just graduated Hogwarts last year, but had already secured a job in Greece studying Ancient Greek magic. Julie opened the letter.

**_Dear Julie,_**

**_First, I have to apologize profusely for not being able to come home for your birthday. I would Apparate, but apparently appearing 10 miles south from where I was supposed to go and landing in a crocodile-infested lake doesn't pass you the test._**

Julie rolled her eyes.

_**I can't Floo over either, since I don't know where to buy the powder. Even in Greece, you can't ask a Muggle where you can buy Floo powder. Even if I asked a wizard or witch, they wouldn't understand me. How do you say "Floo" in Greek?! Plus, I don't think our parents would be the most, say, pleased at my arrival.**_

_**Anyway, I want to wish you a very happy birthday. I have enclosed a gift and I hope you like it very much. I won't be able to see you off on the Hogwarts Express, but I think I might be able to manage to come home for Christmas. I wish you best of luck on your first year to Hogwarts! I hope you get into Gryffindor, like me, or at least Ravenclaw like our father. **_

_**If you are wondering what you have to do to be sorted, you have to go through a labyrinth with loads of complicated obstacles and magical tests. I had to fight off fifty dementors, battle a herd of centaurs, unravel a riddle from a sphinx, and wrestle a troll. Of course, the challenges might be different. Don't worry about classes-they don't start until a week after the Sorting because of all the first years' injuries.**_

_**Well, best of luck!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Alex**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Can you feed Zeus? He probably is craving a nice, juicy vole, but doesn't have the energy to go hunt. And please let him rest before you send him out. Who knows if he even rested on the journey? Thanks!**_

Julie, instead of feeling happy about getting a letter, was feeling panicky. How on earth was she going to wrestle a troll? And how do you fight off a dementor? The sphinx didn't seem too bad-she was rather good at riddles. But centaurs? Julie didn't consider herself adequate to fight one centaur, nevertheless a whole herd.

Julie couldn't help but panic a little.

She brushed the thought away, and decided to get some food for Zeus. Julie's brother's choice of his owl's name wasn't unexpected. Even from an early age, her parents had said, Alex had been fascinated by Ancient Greek magic. Now, 18 years of age, he continued to be entranced by the Greeks, and Zeus being his favorite god, Alex named the eagle owl after him.

"Come here, Zeus." Julie extended her arm for the owl to rest on her arm. In one graceful movement, the massive bird flew from the chair and onto Julie's arm. With a viselike grip Zeus secured a position on her arm. Julie winced. Zeus' talons were sharp. The owl seemed to notice her expression and loosened his grip on the girl.

Julie set out to the kitchens, and found the house elves tidying up after the meal. Mixi noticed Julie first.

"Mistress Julie!" The house elf exclaimed delightedly. "How can Mixi be of service?"

"Er, well, I kind of need a vole. You know, not for me of course, I just ate... Not that I would eat one in the first place... I-I need one for Zeus here." Julie awkwardly gestured to the giant owl on her arm. Julie was usually very good at asking favors of the house elves, but one does not typically ask for a vole.

Luckily, though, the house elves got the main gist of Julie's stammering. "One raw vole, coming right up!"

The house elves had a small store of voles and mice, because there was a small owlery in the manor. With about 10 owls, the Blakewood Owls sometimes were injured on their flights, leading to incapability of hunting. The Blakewoods sent owls to witches and wizards all over the world, since they were both high ministry officials. Also, like Zeus, the owls would be exhausted from their journeys and too tired to hunt. Harsh winter weather also caused prey to be scarce.

Mixi came back with a plain white plate with an owl design. The dead vole was placed in the middle of the plate (Julie wanted to throw up), and and an elegant water lily flower next to it.

"A fresh vole for Sir Zeus, and a lily flower, Mistress Julie's most favoured flower, for herself to keep!" Mixi happily presented the plate.

"Thank you, Mixi! I love this flower! It's beautiful." Julie admired the light pink flower for a moment.

Julie then took Zeus up to the owlery, where only four owls were present, three of them slightly injured. Zeus flew to a nest labelled with his name, then gobbled up the vole Julie presented to him.

Julie headed back downstairs to her bedroom. She sat on her bed, but felt a large lump under her. Julie found the package Alex sent. Chuckling about how she had forgotten the gift, Julie slowly opened the parcel.

She gasped in delight. A book titled Ancient Greek Magical Spells and Potions by Marcus Grands stared up at her. Of course Alex would get Julie something Greek-related. He was in Greece, after all. And knowing she was going to Hogwarts soon, he bought her a book of spells and potions! Julie goggled over the gift in delight. Another box lay in the parcel, and Julie grinned happily when she discovered the contents. A large box of Dancing Gummy Bears were now in her possession. The candies were her favourite. Julie grabbed a handful and munched on them as she went downstairs to show her parents what Alex gave her.

Julie's parents seemed oddly awkward when she showed them her presents. They merely nodded at the book, and frowned at the candy. Julie assumed it was because the last time she had them the gummy bears had danced out of the box and were all over the house for a day.

Julie skipped up to her room, but as she left she caught snippets of her parents conversing in low tones.

"Of course _he_ would send those… such irrespons-..."

"Yes, he never was right in the head…"

Julie mulled over these words, but couldn't make sense of who they could be talking so badly about. She shook her head, ridding her mind of the thoughts as she entered her room. Julie sat down at her desk, snatching up a quill and writing a letter in reply to Alex, expressing her gratuity of the presents, and how she was excited to see him during the holidays. Julie also added a short note of her worries in getting through the maze.

Yawning, Julie folded up the letter and placed it on her vanity to be sent the next morning. After brushing her teeth and taking a quick shower, Julie changed into her pyjamas and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Emeralds**

Tweet. Tweet tweet. Tweet tweet tweeeeeeeeeeeeeee- "Shut it!" Julie chucked a pillow at her window. Unfortunately, the pillow got caught on a sharp hook on the metal decoration above her window pane. The hook cut through the pillowcase as easily as a knife, forming an ugly slash in the fabric. A tuft of stuffing flew out of the elegant purple pillow as it hit the ground.

Julie sighed as she ruefully picked up the pillow. Normally, she wasn't in such a foul mood in the mornings. But Julie was having a wonderful dream. Not a dream in which she went to Hogwarts, being the best of best in everything sort of dream, but a pleasant one, one that made her happy. Not a joy of fantasy, but a peaceful calm that erased all worries.

_A girl with startling green eyes and vivid red hair, much like Julie's, is talking to her. Simply speaking, but the world they are in, just a bright, clean, white world, gives her a feeling of purity, elation inside. In this world, there are strange, but kind looking people roaming about. A man with a long, silver beard and half moon spectacles. A handsome man with lopsided glasses, messy raven black hair and hazel eyes chatting happily with a man with curly black hair, light skin, and gray eyes. A woman with bright bubblegum pink hair, holding the hand of a brown haired man with patched clothing and circles under his eyes. A lanky red haired teenage boy grinning mischievously and a tall, handsome teenager with grey eyes, light skin, and brown hair, with an eagle on his yellow and black shirt. Many others wander as well._

_"Our world was once a world of terror and danger. An evil wizard was taking over the wizarding world, and soon the Muggle one as well. But a boy, now a man, defeated the dark wizard." Julie notices the pretty girl seems to show pride as she speaks these words._

_"But hundreds of lives were lost. Many were innocent Muggles, others were people battling for the cause to defeat the dark wizard. The man, though happy in vanquishing the evil, still suffers from the loss of his friends, and all those who died. You must help him. Help him finish his grieving and move on!" The girl looks Julie in the eye. Julie is startled to see that the girl seems desperate._

_Julie gapes for a second, taking in what the girl just told her, speechless. Soon, Julie regains her ability to talk. "Wh-hy me?"_

_The girl dips her head. "Because you are destined."_

_"And who must I help?" Julie asks._

_"You must help-"_

That was when the stupid birds awakened Julie. Who did the girl say to help? And speaking of the girl-was she Julie? A Julie in another universe, speaking with her? The girl did look like Julie. But how did the girl know this much? What sort of world were they in? Was the dream even real? All these questions came in a flurry, clouding her mind.

In a heartbeat, though, the mass of thoughts was dominated by one other thought, one that was clear, true, not confusing, and exciting.

"It's my birthday!" Cried out Julie excitedly.

Hurriedly, the new-found 11-year-old dressed and made her bed. Sitting down by her vanity, Julie brushed her hair and braided it to the side. In one quick movement, she snatched up the letter she wrote the previous night and bounded out the door.

Darting up a few flights of stairs and sprinting through a corridor, Julie arrived at the owlery, panting and holding onto the sides of the entryway. Quickly she found Zeus, who was eating something furry and bloody, but Julie was determined not to look at it.

The short girl waited for the eagle owl to finish his meal, then tied the letter to his leg. Lifting Zeus delicately onto her arm, she walked to the window.

Julie whispered softly to the owl. "Fly back to Alex, Zeus."

Zeus clicked his beak in understanding. He spread his wings out wide, pushed down on Julie's arm, which caused the girl to yelp in pain, then soared out the wide window. Julie watched the bird fly away into the distance, until it was only a speck of black in the distance.

Julie ambled down the steps to the living room, where her parents were busily waving their wands, streamers and balloons erupting from the tips. Brightly wrapped boxes and parcels were flying around, piling neatly into a large mound.

"JULIE!" Her mother squealed, rushing over to her daughter. "My dear, we were not expecting 'you this early in the morning!"

Julie looked at the clock. 7:40 certainly was quite early for a Saturday. But how would she explain the dream?

"I had to send my reply to Alex before Zeus went hunting again." Julie lied, cleverly acting nonchalant. "Besides, I slept early last night." This part was true. She had fallen asleep at 9:30.

Julie's mother, luckily, believed her. "Alright then, please go to your father and my room and we will get you when you can come down."

Julie took a moment to figure out what her mother was saying. Though the girl could write, read, and speak French fluently, her mother insisted to speak English. Mrs. Blakewood, though, had much trouble with the pronunciation of some of the consonant sounds. Since those were particularly common sounds, her speaking skills were much further behind than her writing and reading, which were as fluent as an English born person, despite knowing a large variety of words.

After quickly deciphering what her mother said, Julie nodded and reluctantly trudged up to her parent's room.

If you could think of the biggest understatement of the year, it would be that the Blakewoods' room was big.

It was massive.

In the center of the room was a 7-foot-tall mahogany four-poster king size bed. On the roof of the bed was an intricate design of birds, flowers, and stars. White silken curtains hung from the sides, and an elegant quilted blanket, comforters, and sheets lay neatly on the bed.

On either side of the bed lay matching nightstands. Next to one of the nightstands was a long table, with a large mirror. The room also had a large window opposite to the bed with light, semi-transparent curtains.

On another wall hung many pictures of Julie, Alex, and their parents. Julie smiled fondly as she saw herself as well as Alex running around on the beach when they were very young in one of the pictures. Another photo showed the Blakewoods sitting around the Christmas tree and exchanging gifts, laughing and smiling.

"Julie, you can come down now."

Julie jumped at the sudden voice. She turned around to see her father's head peeking through the door, smiling lightly at her.

"Alright, daddy." Julie replied.

The father and daughter headed down the flights of stairs, passing floor after floor to where the family living room resided.

"Just to make sure you don't peek..." Julie's father summoned a piece of cloth from his wand, and gently wrapped it around Julie's head.

Julie giggled and took her father's hand. He led his daughter to the living room, and carefully sat her down in a large armchair.

"Okay," Julie's mother clapped her hands together excitedly, "open your eyes now!"

Suddenly, the blindfold on Julie's face vanished, and she was met with the most wonderful sight. A neatly stacked pile of wrapped gifts in various colours, patterns, shapes, and sizes lay in the corner, inviting Julie to just jump into the pile and begin tearing off the paper. An entire buffet of delicious-looking dishes levitated by one wall, and encircling the room were dozens of balloons and streamers in bright, neon colours. Julie's parents were watching her for a reaction.

"It's so wonderful!" Julie exclaimed exuberantly. "I love the decorations! They are so bright and colourful, and just seeing the presents lifts my mood up sky-high! The aroma of the food smells absolutely scrumptious, and I-I just can't even!"

Julie's mother flashed a dazzling smile. "We are so glad you like it! Your father and I have worked so hard on it, with the help of the House Elves, of course."

Julie's father nodded in agreement. "But darling, if you are so excited about this, you'll be absolutely thrilled to hear what we have prepared for this evening!"

Julie's eyes widened in shock. "What have you planned?" She asked eagerly.

"Oh, the most brilliant party!" Julie's mother replied with relish. "Or as we French would call it, 'la meilleure fête d'anniversaire!'"

Mr. Blakewood laughed. "Indeed, it will be the best birthday party! We are inviting all your relatives, as well as around twenty other families-all wizarding, of course. There will be delightful food, and the Dragon Heartstrings are even coming to play live music for us."

"The _Dragon Heartstrings_? Are you talking about the actual acoustic rock band?!" Julie cried out excitably.

"Yes, indeed," Julie's father affirmed.

Julie squealed in delight. "Oh, they're my favourite band ever! Next the the Weird Sisters, that is. Nothing can beat 'Do the Hippogriff!'"

"We wanted to have the Weird Sisters play," Mr. Blakewood said bitterly, "however they have a concert tonight."

Julie shrugged. "It's okay, I love the Dragon Heartstrings too! Who are you inviting?"

"Just some friends from the Ministry, and your aunts and uncles." Julie's mother replied.

Julie grinned. "Oh, I'm so hyped for this! Shall I dress formally?"

Julie's mother nodded. "Yes; the celebration will be held in the ballroom."

"Brilliant!" Julie responded in apparent jubilation.

The family began to load food on their plates as they went around the "buffet."

"Mmmm..." Julie closed her eyes, savouring the delicious chocolate soufflé. It wasn't something one would typically have for breakfast, but it still tasted heavenly.

After she finished off the soufflé, Julie looked at all the other treats. A warm crepe with sweet, fluffy frosting and strawberries. Red velvet cupcakes with light, cream cheese frosting. Blueberry muffins sprinkled with powdered sugar, and chocolate pancakes with vanilla ice cream on top. Sugar cookies lathered with butter cream icing, and banana pudding. Julie even considered eating an entire pile of pumpkin pasties, or a whole plate of mint chocolate chip fudge. If Julie got too many cavities, though, she could try some poached eggs, or some Dutch cream waffles.

The list went on and on, and even before Julie had taken at least a bite from all the choices, she felt as if she could never eat again.

"Ohhh..." Julie clutched her stomach. "I feel sick, yet I still want to try everything..."

"Save some room for tonight, dear!" Julie's mother called out as she daintily bit into a peanut butter cookie and creme sandwich. "I've only had a bit to munch on-there will be even more delicious foods at the party!"

"Yes, we've instructed the House Elves to cook delicacies from foreign countries, too. Sushi, baklava, dumplings, and lots more! So save your appetite." Julie's father added enthusiastically, digging into a large scoop of strawberry ice cream.

After the family's chins had been wiped clean and the leftovers (though there was a scarce of that) taken away, it was time to unwrap the gifts.

"Woah," Julie gasped as she unwrapped a glass globe with a brass ring. "This is amazing!"

"It's bewitched to play traditional music from each country you press on. For example, touch China." Julie's father instructed.

Julie readily obeyed, and much to her delight the the globe began to emit a lovely tune that did seem Oriental. Julie quickly tapped on Ireland, and a fun, fast-paced dance song replaced the Chinese music. Julie laughed in glee.

Julie also acquired many aesthetic items. Some of her favourites were a set of emerald jewelry that matched her eyes, as well as a gorgeous green dress with silver details and light brown suede accessories. "I think I might wear this to the party tonight." Julie commented happily. "With this pair of hazel ballet flats."

"Good choice." Julie's mother nodded her head in approval.

Julie's father hesitated. The dress did show some skin, particularly in the lower half. But, he figured that it wasn't too revealing, so he agreed with his wife. After all, the dress was stunning, and it was Julie's birthday.

At last, Julie delicately unwrapped the last parcel, which was a large package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. She looked around at the ground, which was littered with piles of colourful paper.

"Oh dear," Julie said sheepishly, "what a mess I have made."

Her parents laughed, and merely with a snap of his fingers Jasper the House Elf had all the wrapping folded up neatly in a stack.

"Thank you, Jasper!" Julie exclaimed gratefully.

"It is not a problem for Jasper!" Jasper replied excitedly. "Jasper has another surprise!" Jasper snapped his fingers twice this time, and suddenly the stack of wrapping paper was gone, and in its place one last present. Jasper quickly ran over to the gift and picked it up. He bowed deeply, his ears almost touching the ground, and carefully presented the gift to Julie.

Julie took the parcel, baffled by what was going on. Julie looked at the wrapping paper, and gave faint smile. She could see all the designs of the wrapping papers in the pile the gift was Transfigured from, giving the wrapping a very peculiar look. There were stripes and polka dots, balloons and candles, and alphabetical letters here and there in various shapes and sizes.

Julie opened the present, and she gasped when she saw what was inside. A magnificent hair piece, which seemed to perfectly match Julie's dress. Shaped like a flower, the hairpiece had silver sparkles and small, suede designs on it. What probably made the hairpiece the most marvelous was probably the shining emeralds, glinting like eyes, dangling from the petals of the flower. Julie was struck with a strange feeling as she looked at the emeralds. As if she had seen them before. No-as if _they _had seen her before. Julie shook of the odd feeling.

"Oh, Jasper," Julie whispered. "thank you so much. It is beautiful!"

Jasper bowed again. "It is from all three of us House Elves. Jasper, Mixi, and Walby all helped craft the hairpiece."

"Thank you to all of you."

~*.*~

Julie walked happily up the stairwell to her room. The House Elves had immediately gathered up all of her gifts and put them away the the rooms they would most likely be used in. For example, her new set of Gobstones went into the recreation room, the globe went to Julie's private study, and all the candy in a bag dangling from Julie's wrist.

Currently Julie was snacking on a Chocolate Frog. She hadn't gotten a new card, but there were still more to unwrap. When Julie walked into her room, she dropped her bag of candy when she saw what was lying on her bed. A handsome, ginger Persian kitten was sleeping soundly on it. Julie rushed over to the kitten in excitement (the half-eaten chocolate frog flung onto the ground, forgotten) and noticed a piece of parchment that lay next to it. She picked it up carefully.

**_Julie,_**

**_Happy birthday! We hope you genuinely enjoyed your gifts. You may think that the last one you opened downstairs was the last gift, but you thought wrong. We have gotten you a Persian kitten-only 4 months old! The ginger fur reminded us of you, as did the green eyes. We really hope you take good care of your new feline friend._**

**_Love,_**

**_Mum, Dad, and Alex_**

**_p.s._**

**_You can name her whatever you would like!_**

Julie stroked the kitten as she sleepily opened her eyes. She clumsily climbed onto Julie's lap and lay down again in contentment. Again, Julie was flooded with another strange wave of déjà vu as she looked into those eyes.

"Emerald..." Julie laid back against her pillows as she began to feel sleepy as well. "Welcome to the family, Emi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Let's Get This Party Started**

To Julie, it seemed as if the evening would never come.

All afternoon, once she awoke from her nap, Julie apprehensively anticipated the party. She was contemplating how reserved she should act, or how much food she should eat. Julie wondered if she should dance with a boy, or just hang out with other girls.

"Do I need to prepare a speech?"

"Should I wear a jacket?"

"How long will the party last?"

For each query, Julie's parents had responded patiently, (no, no, about 3-4 hours) yet they assured her not to worry. Nevertheless, Julie still fretted about the small, unimportant things.

At last, it was the hour before the guests would be arriving. Julie gently stepped into the dress she had received that morning, and slipped into the hazel ballet flats. Emerald purred softly as she scampered around on Julie's bed. Julie smiled lightly as she watched the kitten play. There was something, something special that made the kitten even more so wonderful. Perhaps it was Emerald's innocence, or maybe her captivating eyes. Either way, to Julie, Emerald seemed like the perfect companion.

Julie picked up the box that contained the gorgeous hair piece, and headed to her bathroom. Looking into the mirror, Julie gasped in shock and stepped back. She did not mean to be vain, but Julie had to double take as she saw the elegant girl staring back at her. She radiated a special brightness, a brightness of sheer beauty and wonder.

This wasn't Julie. Julie was always simple-looking. Red hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin, nothing too extravagant. But donned in the beauteous attire she currently wore, this girl looked like a princess. On a day-to-day basis, Julie would wear soft, warm jumpers and Muggle jeans. She might wear a t-shirt, or perhaps a pair of sweatpants. Never had she worn something so beautiful and delicate.

Julie carefully put her hair into a neat bun, some loose strands framing her face. After lathering her hair generously with hairspray, Julie carefully took the emerald 'flower' out of the box. Again, Julie took a moment to wonder in awe at the beauty of the hairpiece. It was so delicate, so crisp and new, and just seemed perfect. But there seemed to be something strange, something unnatural about it. Maybe it was that the hairpiece _was_ perfect, and that it loomed a sense of foreboding because of its flawlessness.

The emeralds sparkled dully in the light of the bathroom candles. Julie was reminded, with a slight smile, of the adorable ginger kitten lying peacefully on Julie's bed. Gingerly, Julie secured the hairpiece into her hair, taking several bobby pins to fasten it more tightly. Julie had an intake of breath. The accessory, beautiful as it was, was stunning in Julie' hair. The dazzling gems went perfectly with Julie's long, fiery locks, and seemed to go together as well as wind and the sky.

Suddenly, Julie realized how self-centered she was being and hastened to don the other jewelry pieces she had gotten that morning. After taking a quick glance in the mirror, Julie hurriedly rushed down the flights of stairs, ready to welcome the guests.

Just as Julie stepped onto the second floor where the ballroom was, she heard a loud knock resounding from the first floor. Following that was a soft muttering and a high-pitched cackle of laughter.

"Thank you very much! Now, where is the party, House Elf?" A gushing woman's voice asked.

"Up the stairs, to the right, Mistress and Mister. In the ballroom." Julie recognized the shy voice of Walby.

Julie quickly ran to the party room when she heard the _clunk clunk _of the woman's shoes coming up the stairwell.

"Phew! What a long bit of stair, isn't it, Bennett, dear?" The woman commented, panting slightly.

"Indeed," Bennett replied, though his voice did not reveal the same physical strain as his wife's did.

Julie was about to open the ballroom doors, but what she heard stopped her.

"Neil, are the _Potters_ and _Weasleys _coming?" Julie sensed a trace of disgust in her mother's voice.

"I was hesitant to invite them, but they will make the party mighty 'll bring publicity, I'm sure." Julie's father replied.

"But, they are such blood-traitors! They will bring _shame_, _I'm _sure!"

"I had to invite them. As much as I dislike them, they are still famous. If I didn't, half of the people wouldn't attend!"

Julie gasped in shock. Were half the people coming only because these famous 'Potters' and 'Weasleys' were attending? Half the people didn't care about Julie, just meeting these famous people! Julie felt tears well up in her eyes, threatening to make a guest appearance.

Julie fought them back, clenching her fists and biting her lip. Anger bubbled in Julie's chest, and she knew that she _hated _those 'Potters' and 'Weasleys.' She detested them more than her own parents did, even though she had never met them. They had stolen her party, taken the spotlight off of her, even though it was her birthday! And how could they be so famous if Julie herself had never heard of them?

Julie smirked smugly. They couldn't be that famous. No-she would keep the spotlight, they'll see.

"Pardon, darling!" Julie was snapped from her furious thoughts by a woman's loud, chirping voice.

"Quite a big staircase you have! My husband here fell down twice!" The woman, a chubby witch with hot pink dress robes, gave another cackling laugh.

The husband, a thin, balding wizard with black robes furled his eyebrows. "Actually, Tiffany, it was you who fe-"

"Anyways!" the chubby witch interrupted loudly. " Time to get to the festivities! I presume we are the first?"

"Uh-yes, yes, you are." Julie stammered, wondering whether these people came for _her_ or the famous folks.

"Dandy! Well, happy birthday, dear!" The chubby woman smiled. "You're probably off to Hogwarts soon, I presume?" She asked conversationally as her husband rapped the large doors twice with his knuckles.

"Yes, this year. I got my letter the beginning of the summer." Julie said proudly. She had deemed the couple worthy of her time. They seemed to be interested enough in her.

"Ah, yes, I remember the day I got my acceptance letter…" The woman replied nostalgically.

Julie had heard more people entering the mansion as the exchange had gone on, and soon another couple had joined the three. The chubby woman's husband immediately started a conversation with the other man as they came, delighted to stop being an awkward bystander.

The ballroom door flung open, and Julie's father stood before them, in a handsome navy blue set of robes and a dazzling smile on his face.

"Bennett! Tiffany! Anjela! Derek! Welcome to our home! We have refreshments and appetizers, music and dancing! Our darling Julie deserves the best, after all!..."

As more people began to stream in, Julie's mother, donned in a beautiful turquoise dress, quickly joined her husband. As she brushed past, she flashed a smile at Julie.

Soon the room was crowded with people, yet more and more were flooding in.

"Hullo," a voice drawled next to Julie by the punch bowl, "happy birthday."

Julie whipped around, nearly spilling her drink in the process. A pale boy with slick white-blonde hair was leaning casually on the table, raising a goblet of pumpkin juice to Julie in greeting.

"Oh, th-thank you." Julie replied in surprise. "Er, enjoying the party?"

The blonde boy shrugged, sipping his drink. "The food's decent, and your home is actually pretty good. Unfortunately there are not many activities to do."

Julie frowned slightly. She thought that the house elves' cooking was exceptionally delicious, and really, Blakewood Manor was extremely large and elegant.

_This boy must be very spoiled._ Julie thought sourly. She didn't like the thought of someone else having a home even more extravagant than hers.

Julie forced something that could somewhat pass for a smile. "Well, I'm glad you seem to be having a _pretty good_ time." Julie put emphasis on some of the words to remind the boy of his undiplomatic evaluation of Julie's home.

This time it was the boy's turn to frown. There was an awkward silence, which was broken by Julie asking the boy for his name.

The boy swallowed the last of his pumpkin juice before replying. "The name's Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy."

Julie nearly choked on her punch. Her parents had always spoken very highly of the Malfoys. They had said that the Malfoys were high officials in the Ministry, and despite briefly mingling with dark magic (which they seemed to regret immensely), they had a clean reputation.

She should have realized-Julie had gone to Malfoy Manor once before when her family had been invited for dinner. Their son, Julie just now realizing was Scorpius, had not been there as he was away visiting his aunt and uncle. And Scorpius looked very much like his father. The same lofty good-looks, grey eyes, and sharp features. They had the same sleek hair and pointed face.

It all was so obvious, but this boy seemed to be much more contemptuous than his parents, who were undeniably proud but definitely not as arrogant as Scorpius.

Julie, however, was quick to recover from her revelation. She took a long drink from her goblet, then stood up straight again and pretended as if that brief moment of surprise had never happened.

But Scorpius had noticed and had furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it? You think my name is funny?" He demanded sharply.

"Of course not." Julie replied quickly.

Scorpius looked at Julie, his face apathetic and head cocked. He pursed his lips as Julie shuffled on her feet awkwardly. Just then, 'Alohomora My Heart' began to play. Scorpius raised his eyebrows, then looked Julie in the eye.

"Want to dance?" He offered, holding out his hand.

Julie looked at his hand disdainfully. "No, thank you. I think I'll pass."

Julie took a moment to savour the sight of Scorpius' pink face, humiliated at being turned down, before turning around and walking away.

Scorpius did not follow.

Julie scoured the room with her eyes, determinedly not looking at the corner where Scorpius was still standing by the punch bowl, fuming. Scornfully she saw her father chatting happily with Mr. Malfoy. Julie thought the Malfoys seemed to be a very arrogant family. _Especially that _idiot _Scorpius. I hope I won't run into him at school. _She thought.

Just then, a large group of people walked in. There was a man with messy black hair and glasses, and a woman with vivid red locks. A man with fiery hair stood by a brunette woman, and surrounding them all were five children. One boy looked very much like the man with glasses, and another was taller with messy hair. A little girl with a bright red head stood near another girl with similar-coloured hair. Finally a freckled boy with bushy brown hair peeked out behind the brunette woman.

Julie's father looked over, widened his eyes, and quickly walked over with a brief farewell to Mr. Malfoy. Julie shifted closer to the large party to hear what her parents were saying.

"Ah, Harry Potter… And your wife and children, I presume? We are most pleased to have you here in our humble abode." Julie's mother seemed to be overly polite.

"The Weasleys are here too… What a pleasure! We are glad you all managed to make it! Please enjoy yourselves tonight." Julie's father flashed another dazzling grin, except this time it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Thank you for inviting us, Neil, Genevieve. Well, we don't want to take you away from entertaining your other guests." The man with glasses said with forced politeness.

The other adults nodded at Julie's parents before motioning to their children to run along. One of the children, the older girl with bushy red hair, eyed Julie. Julie quickly looked away. If these were the infamous Potters and Weasleys, she definitely did not want to mingle with them.

Julie hastened to subtly get as far from the girl as possible. Much to her dismay, however, the girl managed to catch up with her.

"Hello! My name's Rose, Rose Weasley. What's yours?" The girl said this very quickly.

"Er, my name is Julie Blakewood. Nice to meet you." Julie hesitantly extended her hand.

Rose's eyes widened. "You're a Blakewood? But you seem so nice!"

Julie instantly withdrew her hand, narrowing her eyes. "Yes, yes I am. And if you have a problem with that, I suggest you go talk to someone else."

Rose's face looked immediately apologetic. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it that way! It's just-it's just my parents have always said how, well, _mean_ the Blakewood family is."

Julie clenched her fists, her temper boiling. She now understood why her parents detested the Weasleys and Potters so much. They were blunt and rude, not even thinking twice about the offensiveness of their words!

Julie eyed what Rose was wearing. A simple yellow sundress, the translucent fabric flowing gently to her knees. The waist was thinned slightly, giving the bottom a puffy look. The color of her hair went well with the dress, but her casual leather sandals gave the look of a lazy dresser. Julie scoffed mentally. Compared to Julie's elegant attire, this girl was obviously an entire class lower than her.

This girl was so unbelievably uneducated in the art of sophistication and aristocracy! Julie did not want to be seen in the company of her, especially by her parents or any of her parents' friends.

"Your parents, I am afraid to say, are most likely _extremely _misleaded in the reputation of my family. They must have gotten a terrible impression, and I apologize profusely for that, as my parents are the kindest, most generous wizard and witch. However, I highly disregard those who speak bluntly about the rumors their family speaks about other individuals. Therefore, I am sadly going to have to leave your unrequested company." Julie replied coolly, using contriving words and wringing her hands in anger.

Rose's expression was at first of shock and confusion, but quickly turned into a look of disgust and anger. "All right, then!" She said shrilly. "If that is how you want it. And I wish you a very, _very _unhappy birthday!"

But even before Rose had finished her sentence, Julie was already stomping away furiously. She heard not a word of what Rose said, but instead was conniving ways of getting back at the Potters and Weasleys for disrespecting her most distinguished family.

Julie couldn't believe that about half an an hour ago she was worrying whether people were here for _her _or for the Potters and Weasleys. They certainly did seem to be here for Julie, but only to slander her and her family!


End file.
